legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Active user for admin consideration
This page is no longer live, the discusion has been archived. Please do not add comments or votes to this page. Thank you. The result of Jedimca0's admin nomination was:''Sucsesfull'' ---- Hello, Lego Star Wars community :) I'm Greyman, and I'm a Wikia Janitor. You may have seen me deleting the odd page of vandalism around here, or doing other random admin chores, but over the last few weeks I've noticed that Jedimca0 has expressed a keen interest in contributing here on a much larger scale than normal. He has a lot of administrator experience on other Wikia wikis, such as Darthipedia, and he's eager to bring that experience and leadership to your community. Jedimca0 is active, knowledgeable, fair, and has demonstrated that he wants what is best for the Lego Star Wars wiki. Likewise, he has expressed to me, both through the dedication he's shown the site, and also through conversation with me, that he is extremely interested in helping the Lego SW's community grow and thrive, to one day become the foremost resource on the internet for information about Lego Star Wars :) So, with that in mind, I'd like to ask the community to support my proposal in making Jedimca0 an administrator of this site. Thanks for your time, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 13:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Support #[[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 13:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:31, 24 May 2008 (UTC) #Hunterj|My talk 13:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) #'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) #Obligatory Cabal vote. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 16:05, 30 May 2008 (UTC) #TINC. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:44, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Oppose *ZacharyG11 **Your vote is not valid. First of all, you didn't specify ''why your opposing him. Second of all, you used a * instead of a #. Third of all, you didn't actually sign your vote, thus your vote is not valid. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 08:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Neutral Comments I would like to thank Greyman for this nomination. You can already see the first of my improvements, I'm currently categorizing all uncategorized pages. I'm doing this by adding to all pages that aren't categorized so they will at least be categorized for now, once this is done I'll find or make an appropriate category for all of these pages. After that I'm going to clean up some of the existing articles and start making new articles. As an admin I'll be able to do even more, I already have experience as an admin on Darthipedia and I look forward to use my experience on this wiki. If you have any questions you would like me to answer about my nomination for adminship, feel free to ask me about it here. If you have any other questions, feel free to leave me a message on talk page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *I know Jedimca0 from Darthipedia and Wookieepedia, he was pretty helpfull when I started out there and in my opinion he can be pretty helpfull for this wiki too. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 22:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC)